


Ладони, неспособные предать

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: Гейл отказывается приехать на кон. Рэнди расстроен из-за этого. В чем причина отказа Гейла?





	Ладони, неспособные предать

Всем известно, что я очень добросовестный человек. И антрепренеры, и театральные режиссеры знают, что Рэнди Харрисон – актер, на которого можно положиться. Он все сделает в срок, выучит текст и никогда не появится перед спектаклем в нетрезвом виде. Вот и сейчас, на этом коне в Кельне, я сижу перед выходом на сцену – с заранее заготовленной широкой улыбкой, трезвый и весьма, весьма дружелюбный.

Несмотря на то, что я честно пытался освежить знания немецкого перед поездкой, хотя бы с помощью разговорника, я все равно не могу разобрать ни слова. Но приветствующий всех парень называет мое имя – и я понимаю, что пора туда, на сцену, в привычный для меня мир масок и образов. Я выхожу и раскланиваюсь, не вглядываясь в восхищенные, улыбающиеся лица в зале. Во мне только растет недоумение: что им всем нужно от такого маленького печального парня, как я?..

Ведущий сияет, как монетка в пятьдесят евроцентов, которую не так давно выплюнул мне на сдачу кофейный автомат в холле нашей гостиницы. Там было на удивление тихо, никакой прессы в пределах видимости, да и номер оказался уютным и комфортным. Номер на двоих, организаторы не стали его менять… Скорее всего, просто не успели.

У меня было достаточно времени для того, чтобы разложить, наконец, вещи, отдохнуть и привести себя в порядок перед пресс-конференцией. Но вместо этого, вернувшись со стаканчиком кофе, заменившим мне завтрак, я только пнул свой чемодан, убирая его с прохода, врубил кондиционер на максимум и завалился на кровать прямо в обуви. Кажется, в номер стучали. Кажется, звонил гостиничный телефон. Кажется, мобильный тоже звонил, но мне совсем не хотелось ни с кем говорить. Я был занят разглядыванием потолка, пока комната, в которой кондиционер все сильнее понижал температуру, медленно пропитывалась специфическим запахом бактерицидных фильтров и моим пессимизмом. Смс я все-таки прочитал, заодно удивившись количеству пропущенных звонков, и сразу после этого нехотя встал. Я знал Питера не первый год, поэтому смс в пять экранов длиной без единого знака препинания и заглавной буквы значило, что мне действительно стоит «немедленно тащить тощую задницу на пресс-конференцию», иначе он вполне мог воплотить в жизнь угрозы, шедшие сплошным потоком сразу после этой фразы. Взглянув на часы, я обнаружил, что времени переодеться уже не было. С тоской оглядев себя – слегка помятые джинсы и не первой свежести рубашка непонятного коричневого цвета, – я махнул рукой и вышел из номера, на ходу приглаживая волосы пальцами. Как итог – подзатыльник от Питера, смешки за спиной от Теа и Мишель, в которых проскакивали нескромные намеки на то, что меня отвлек секс по телефону, сочувствующий взгляд Шэрон, которая как обычно видит намного больше, чем все остальные. И, конечно, огромные, полные ужаса глаза девушки с бэйджем организатора кона, которая чуть не грохнулась в обморок от облегчения, когда я, наконец, появился за сценой, буквально за секунды до начала.

Я хороший актер, правда. Это не самолюбование – просто констатация факта. Нельзя недооценивать себя, и это относится не только к нашей профессии. Поэтому, когда я выхожу на сцену, я становлюсь... Джастином. Повзрослевшим, без сомнения, научившимся многое в жизни воспринимать критически, получившим хорошие уроки – но по-прежнему улыбающимся и посылающим всем лучи добра. Солнышком, одним словом. Таким они меня хотят видеть.

Зрителям не нужен Рэнди Харрисон, совершенно незнакомый им человек. Пусть лучше за улыбкой Джастина они не увидят печали Рэнди, которому все актеры сериала не заменят одного-единственного человека. Этот человек выдумал историю о мегапроекте, из-за которого ему нельзя отлучиться в другую страну ни на один день. На самом деле, я отлично знаю, из-за чего Харольда нет на конвенции. Причиной всему, конечно, Сара, которая потребовала, чтобы Гейл остался с ней. И я ее отлично понимаю. Да и его тоже. Но как же все-таки грустно...

Еще грустнее от того, что фанаты задают и задают вопросы о прошлом. Их не волнует мое настоящее, мои спектакли, которые через две недели после премьеры сходят со сцены. Да кого они на самом деле интересуют? Встает девушка и спрашивает, как я себя ощущал, когда мой персонаж предавал своего возлюбленного во втором сезоне. Бинго, девушка. Вы, не целясь, попали в мою болевую точку номер один.

*

Не думаю, что за всю мою актерскую карьеру было что-то сложнее, чем тот самый год, когда мы снимали окончание второго сезона, а потом и начало третьего, где волей неугомонных сценаристов Джастину было суждено отправиться на поиски счастья в чужую постель. Ну а мне, как его вместилищу, пришлось привыкать к новому партнеру и почти полному отсутствию совместных сцен с Гейлом.

Гейл… Кто бы мог подумать, что все выйдет именно так. Первый год съемок, сотни сообщений в желтой прессе о том, что у нас роман, десятки фотографий, на которых мы невинно дурачимся в перерывах между дублями или же просто пьем кофе в соседней с павильоном кафешке, и к каждому из снимков - «сенсационная» подпись. Фанаты спорят до хрипоты, кто же из нас сверху и как часто мы реально занимаемся сексом во время съемок постельных сцен, а мы с Гейлом по-деловому киваем друг другу при встрече и четко оговариваем каждое движение на съемочной площадке, чтобы ни одно прикосновение не оказалось неожиданным. Я стараюсь не облизывать губы перед поцелуем и никогда не пускаю в ход язык без приказа режиссера, чтобы Гейл даже сквозь образ Брайана чувствовал, что поцелуй не настоящий. Гейл в свою очередь никогда не сжимает мои запястья, плечи и бедра, только напрягает кисти, создавая иллюзию, ведь на моей коже легко остаются синяки, с которыми потом долго воюют гримеры, а Джастин… Джастину все равно, как его сжимают.

Тогда между нами действительно ничего не было, даже дружбы, которую нам априори приписывали чуть ли не со дня знакомства. Было желание хорошо сыграть, вдохнуть в персонажей чувства и отдать им частичку себя, но переносить экранные образы в реальную жизнь никто не собирался. У Гейла была девушка, потом еще девушка, и еще… Имен я не запоминал. Мы не так много общались, чтобы я стал расспрашивать его о личной жизни, а он никогда не был настолько открытым, чтобы начать говорить об этом просто так, между делом.

Я никогда особо не интересовался, насколько ему, натуралу, сложно играть гея, целоваться с парнями и касаться их. На эту тему вечно ныл Хэл, как в интервью, так и во время съемок. А Гейл только смущенно улыбался и никогда не жаловался, хотя я чувствовал, что ему непросто даются постельные сцены. Так вышло, что однажды, еще в самом начала нашей работы над сериалом, Гейл спросил у меня, правильно ли он двигается, имитируя анальный секс. Тогда я был настолько растерян и обескуражен, что весьма неловко пошутил в ответ. Гейл покраснел и извинился, хотя извиняться нужно было мне. Больше он никогда ни о чем не спрашивал, сколько я, кусая локти, ни ждал от него еще хоть крохотного вопроса или разговора на эту тему, чтобы как-то сгладить прежний конфуз. Может, он проконсультировался в интернете?

*

Я вообще не любитель Сети, мне кажется, что люди многое теряют, пытаясь заменить виртуальной реальностью свою жизнь в этом мире. Каков бы он ни был для нас – жестокий, несправедливый, невыносимый – он настоящий, это не единички и нолики, шифрующие информацию. Но все равно, иногда мне приходится пользоваться интернетом. И как-то раз, в очередной «заход», совсем недавно, отслеживая отзывы о спектакле, я наткнулся на интересное обсуждение себя и Гейла. Оказалось, поклонники считают, что я и мистер Харольд стыдимся периода своей карьеры, связанного с совместной работой. Этот вывод они сделали из того, что сейчас, через несколько лет после пятого сезона, мы оба предпочитаем не говорить о «Queer as Folk».

Я прочитал это, и мне стало смешно. Я не так давно поинтересовался у Гейла, а действительно, с точки зрения карьеры, не думает ли он о том, что лучше бы сериала в его жизни не было? Он ответил мне, что я озвучил самый большой страх его жизни, и ему иногда снится в кошмарах, что он пропустил сообщение о кастинге в новый проект, что ему не позвонили, никто не сказал...

Я улыбаюсь и выслушиваю очередной вопрос от поклонницы. Расстроился ли я, узнав, что Гейл не приедет на конвенцию? Да, я очень расстроился. Но я не буду рассказывать всем, из-за чего именно я расстроился. Не надо, чтобы кто-то узнал о Саре. Иначе поклонники, а они бывают весьма жестокими, начнут плохо о ней отзываться. А она этого не заслуживает. Сара замечательная, это правда. Невероятно смотреть на Гейла, когда он рядом с ней. И когда она сказала, что хочет, чтобы Гейл остался с ней, он остался. Таким, как Сара, не отказывают. Все правильно.

– Я очень расстроен отсутствием Гейла. Но я рад, что его карьера идет в гору, и желаю ему всяческих успехов.

*

О том, как на самом деле Гейл относится к своей роли, я узнал совершенно неожиданно.

Был ноябрь, мы отсняли треть второго сезона и готовились к месячному марафону в виде съемок шести серий до Рождества, чтобы можно было с чистой совестью уйти в отпуск на недельку-другую. Сценаристы работали в поте лица, прописывая будущее наших персонажей, а мы, погрузившись в процесс целиком, иногда забывались и называли друг друга именами своих героев.

В тот день нам принесли примерный сценарий оставшихся серий сезона. Я был вымотан тремя длинными сценами подряд, поэтому забрал увесистую папку домой, даже не открывая. Мне было интересно, но не настолько, чтобы пренебречь ужином и душем в пользу выяснения подробностей будущего Джастина. Тридцать раз тот окажется в постели Брайана или сто – какая, в сущности, разница? Оказывается, я был неправ.

Гейл появился на пороге моей съемной квартиры ближе к ночи, мрачный и взъерошенный, со своей копией сценария в одной руке и упаковкой пива в другой.

– Я звонил, ты трубку не брал, – сказал он вместо приветствия.

Я удивленно хлопал глазами, раздумывая о том, что у меня и в мыслях не было, что Гейл вообще знает, где я живу, а он так и стоял на пороге, хмуро ожидая, пока я позволю ему войти.

– Ты не один? – уточнил он, когда стало ясно, что никакой другой реакции, кроме отвисшей челюсти, от меня не дождаться.

– Нет, просто задумался, извини, – я, наконец, сообразил уйти с прохода, пропуская его внутрь.

Робеть и мяться у двери Гейл не стал. Он широким шагом прошел на кухню, и пока я доплелся следом, он уже уселся на трехногий табурет, откупорил две бутылки пива и сунул мне в руки одну из них, кивком головы указывая на табурет напротив. Я послушно сел.

– Читал? – поинтересовался он.

Я покосился на темно-синюю папку, которую он принес с собой и водрузил на стол, и отрицательно замотал головой.

– Зря, – констатировал Гейл, делая большой глоток. – Ты уходишь от меня.

– Чего?

– Уходишь, – повторил он. – Ты. Ну, не ты. Джастин. Он уходит.

– Куда?

– Не куда, а к кому. К парню.

– Зачем? – задал я третий глупый вопрос подряд, и Гейл закатил глаза.

– А зачем к парням уходят, ты не знаешь? – он отставил бутылку. – Прочитал бы ты лучше сценарий.

– Навсегда? – осторожно спросил я, чувствуя, как под ложечкой отчаянно засосало.

– До конца сезона точно, – он пожал плечами. – Да и дальше там ничего хорошего не намечается. Ты, видите ли, влюбился, – Гейл скрестил руки на груди и гордо отвернулся.

– Да не мог я! Я же тебя люблю, никуда я не денусь, – я схватил папку и резко открыл ее, вырывая из петель резинки, которые фиксировали ее по углам. – Сейчас почитаю. Уверен, ты что-то путаешь! – я принялся быстро листать шершавые страницы.

– Путаю, как же, – Гейл обиженно изучал рисунок обоев на стене. – Это предательство, иначе не назовешь.

– Ты что-то путаешь, – автоматически повторил я, но уже не так уверенно, потому что на страницах сценария начал мелькать некий скрипач Итан, который с каждой строчкой не нравился мне все больше и больше. – Не может быть… – ошарашенно произнес я, долистав до сцены, в которой Джастин собирает вещи и уходит из лофта. – Они это серьезно?

– Дальше еще круче, – обрадовал меня Гейл. – Вот тебе и вечная любовь, и двух лет не продержался, – сказал он с осуждением.

Я открыл было рот, собираясь высказать аргументы в свою защиту, и тут до меня дошла вся абсурдность ситуации.

– Гейл, ты не забыл? Я не Джастин, не заставляй меня оправдываться за его поступки. Которые он, кстати, еще даже не совершал.

– Оправдываться, – буркнул Гейл. – А ты… ну, Джастин, подумал, что будет со мной, когда ты… он свалит от меня к этому своему скрипачу? – он подался вперед, едва не сбив рукой бутылку пива.

– С тобой – это с кем? – уточнил я, приподняв правую бровь.

– Да какая разница! – Гейл хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Почему мы такие бесправные, почему сценаристы и режиссеры даже не пытаются хоть как-то согласовывать с нами сюжеты?

Я растерянно моргал, пока мистер Харольд препарировал меня своим пышущим праведным гневом взглядом.

– Чего ты боишься? – спросил я, чтобы прервать неловкую паузу. – Брайана уж точно не спишут в утиль, на нем держится сериал. Как и на Джастине, поэтому я уверен, что они сойдутся в итоге, а этот разрыв – просто неожиданный ход сценаристов, чтобы создать интригу.

– А пока они будут создавать интригу, Брайан заведет себе с десяток новых бойфрендов, и мне придется валяться в кровати в одном носке на члене с сотней статистов.  
Я нервно рассмеялся, выдохнул и потянулся за пивом. Нет, мне показалось, неужели он и правда…

– Ты боишься откровенных сцен с другими актерами? – неверяще спросил я.

Он смотрел куда-то в пол и не отвечал долго, очень долго.

– К тебе я привык, – выдавил он, наконец, когда я уже и перестал ждать ответа. – Если сценаристы выдумают для Брайана другого постоянного партнера, с которым мне придется так же близко… ну, то есть, – он смутился окончательно. – Я не думаю, что смогу сыграть настолько откровенные сцены с кем-то еще, кроме тебя.

Я пораженно молчал, машинально прислушиваясь к тому, как капала в ванной вода из плохо закрытого крана. Никогда бы не подумал, что Гейлу комфортно именно со мной. Хотя… мне стоило обращать внимание на некоторые вещи. На то, например, что он дважды просил режиссера снять его поцелуй со статистом со спины, чтобы ему не приходилось касаться его губами по-настоящему. В наших общих сценах такого не было ни разу, даже больше, порой Гейл отходил от сценария и отрепетированных вариантов, он пускал в ход свои руки и губы даже там, где этого не требовали от него сухие строчки контракта. Сам. По своей инициативе.

– Я не гей, – продолжил он уже спокойнее. – И даже если я не жалуюсь всем, включая уборщицу, как тяжело мне чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке каждый раз, когда я целую очередного мужчину, мне на самом деле сложно. Со всеми, кроме тебя. Потому что ты сближаешь меня с Брайаном. Когда я смотрю на тебя его глазами, я меняюсь сам, и он меняется во мне. Ты, ну или Джастин, убеждаешь его, что любовь есть, что люди, которые любят, могут быть вместе вопреки всему, и я верю тебе. Поэтому мне легко тебя целовать, ведь ты – это он. Тот, кого любит мой герой, хоть и боится признаться себе, что влюбился. И сложно даже прикасаться ко всем остальным, потому что они – это они. Мужики, которые пихают свой язык в рот Гейлу Харольду. И меня выворачивает от одной только мысли, что теперь их будет даже больше, чем прежде.

Я не знал, как реагировать на такую откровенность, поэтому так и молчал все оставшееся время, изредка отпивая пиво мелкими глоточками. Я не смотрел на Гейла, но он, видимо, и не ждал от меня ответа. Мы просидели на кухне еще час, выпили по второй бутылке, и он ушел. Вот так просто, встал и ушел. А я даже не проводил его к выходу.

*

И об этом я упорно вспоминаю сейчас, вместо того, чтобы любоваться Кельном.

Кельн – прекрасный город. Он действительно мне нравится, и в другое время я бы с удовольствием погрузился в его изучение – архитектура, интересные места, жители, обычаи, кухня... мне очень нравится узнавать, как живут другие люди, ведь мы все такие разные.

Но не сейчас. Сейчас мне больше всего хочется забиться в самый укромный угол и позвонить тебе, Гейл. Спросить: как там ты с Сарой? Не пожалел, что не поехал? Но у меня такое впечатление, что весь Кельн наводнен нашими поклонниками. Они оказываются в кафе, куда я захожу перекусить, в соборе, который мне понравился, машут с другой стороны улицы.

Они замечательные, фанаты сериала. В самом деле. Но у всех них я в глазах читаю сочувствие. Они думают, что своим неприездом ты меня предал. Именно меня. Хэл, Скотт, Шэрон, все остальные – они не в счет. Главными фигурами все равно остаемся мы.

Я помню, как ты читал мне известное стихотворение Одена: «Любовь моя, челом уснувшим тронь мою предать способную ладонь...» И я так неожиданно засмеялся в настолько проникновенном моменте, что ты чуть не обиделся. Я смеялся, потому что это ерунда. Твои ладони предать неспособны. Никогда. Поэтому мне даже жаль наших фанатов. Они многого не знают – и, я думаю, в этом случае мир фантазий им будет интереснее, а нам – просто удобнее. Пусть они не знают о том, что я вспоминаю целыми днями в Кельне. Тот наш разговор.

*

Мы не вспоминали об этом разговоре наутро, но с тех самых пор кое-что изменилось. Раз в неделю, по пятницам, сценаристы выдавали нам подробные прописи будущей серии, и у нас с Гейлом появилась традиция встречаться вечером в моей квартире и устраивать чтения сценария. Я никогда не приглашал его прийти, он никогда не предупреждал о своем визите, но каждую пятницу мы неизменно встречались вдали от вездесущих камер и с интересом и страхом вчитывались в печатные строки, выясняя, что же случится с нашими героями в скором времени.

– Смотри, смотри, что тут: «Джастин приходит от Итана и пытается попасть в душ, но Брайан останавливает его и начинает целовать…». – Гейл водил пальцем по бумаге, низко склонившись над листом, и то и дело задевал мое бедро коленом. – О-о-о, ты только посмотри: «Ты воняешь!». Как тебе? – восторженно интересовался он, глядя на меня.

– Ты нахал, вот, как мне это. Мог бы и просто сказать, что раскусил, – я делал вид, что искренне обижен, даже и не замечая, что мы вновь говорим от лица своих персонажей. Кажется, это становилось традицией на таких вот встречах.

– Сам нахал, нечего было мне со всякими скрипачами изменять, – с непререкаемой убежденностью в своей правоте парировал Гейл. – Уверен, что я так просто не сдамся. Подожди, вот через серию-другую тебе достанется.

– Еще посмотрим, кому что достанется, – хихикал я, он легко пихал меня кулаком в бок, я падал на диван и хохотал уже в открытую. Наверное, остальные наши партнеры по съемкам сильно удивились бы, увидев, как мы с Гейлом общаемся вне площадки…

*

Все они остались точно такими же, какими я их запомнил. «Мать всех геев» Шэрон и сейчас пытается меня опекать, рассказывает всем, какой я великолепный. Словно я беспутный сынок, которого было бы неплохо пристроить в надежные руки. Скотт как всегда очень дружелюбен, именно он и заразил всех своим энтузиазмом по поводу этой конвенции, но проглядывает в его дружелюбии какое-то отчаяние, будто он цепляется за последний шанс. Хэл тоже сияет улыбкой, но в его желании общаться сто процентов наносного. Поэтому если у меня иногда и мелькает мысль, что Скотту можно рассказать о Гейле и Саре, то в разговорах с Хэлом я никогда не упоминаю ничего личного. Питер – самый органичный человек из всех, он в сериале не снимался, он в нем жил. Я до сих пор думаю, что «Квир» – это рассказ о Питере. О Питерах. Он никогда не притворяется. Вот и сейчас он заявил, что несколько обеспокоен судьбой своего нового проекта, поэтому «дружочек, давай-ка поболтаем с тобой по душам в другой раз». Теа и Мишель, как всегда, держатся несколько особняком. Как и полагается женщинам, они всегда готовы сопереживать и сочувствовать. Но за пять лет они создали свой собственный маленький мирок, который всем виден, однако зайти туда можно только по специальному приглашению. Да, забавно всех снова увидеть. Забавно снова сыграть Джастина, поклонникам не особо нужен Рэнди Харрисон, сказать начистоту. Они жаждут встречи с полюбившимися персонажами. Вот и вопросы задают соответствующие.

– Как живет Джастин сейчас, через семь лет после отъезда в Нью-Йорк? Он вместе с Брайаном?

Мозг шлет отчаянные сигналы: берегись! будь осторожнее!

Я посылаю задавшей вопрос девушке широкую улыбку и слегка смущенно отвечаю:  
– Нет, не вместе.

По залу проносится разочарованный стон. Продолжаю:  
– Но если вам больше нравится другой вариант, вы всегда можете написать его сами.

Интересно, а что думает Гейл о том, что через семь лет делает Брайан. Надеюсь, у меня получится спросить его – в самое ближайшее время. Например, в пятницу – продолжим традицию, начатую в 2002 году.

*

Мы оба любили те пятничные встречи. Они сблизили нас очень быстро, хотя мы никогда не делились на них чем-то личным. Но родство душ чувствовалось так отчетливо, что мы, как мне казалось, могли бы и не разговаривать совсем, просто сидеть бок о бок, склонившись над страницами и едва не сталкиваясь лбами, и чувствовать себя от этого совершенно счастливыми. Я не задумывался о том, что может значить такая привязанность. Гейл, видимо, тоже. Наших совместных сцен становилось все меньше, и эти вечера были настоящей отдушиной, они были только нашими, и никто не смел отнять их у нас. Но спустя два месяца, когда мы получили сценарий той самой серии, в которой Брайан видит в Вавилоне Итана и Джастина и понимает, что все по-настоящему, Джастин от него ушел, наш вечер сложился несколько иначе.

Сценарий мы читали молча. Один на двоих, как обычно, но никаких шуточек и язвительных замечаний, только гнетущая тишина, в которой я иногда слышал стук собственного сердца, и тихий вопрос Гейла: «Прочитал?», прежде чем он переворачивал страницу, едва дождавшись моего кивка.

Он курил. Впервые в моей квартире я видел сигарету в его руках. Прочитанный до конца сценарий валялся на полу, и я машинально поддевал краешки страниц пальцами босых ног, пока мысли мои вертелись совсем в другом месте.

Он выбросил окурок и подошел ко мне.

– Ты не против, если я сегодня останусь у тебя?

Я поднял на него глаза.

– Конечно, оставайся.

Он кивнул и ушел на кухню за новой порцией пива.

Мы оба знали, что произойдет.

Он вернулся с двумя открытыми бутылками и, протянув одну мне, сел рядом на диван, вытягивая свои длиннющие ноги. Мы сделали по глотку, глядя в стену напротив. Я не чувствовал волнения или страха, ничего такого.

– Здесь? – спросил он, разводя руками и указывая на диван, на котором мы сидели.

– Лучше в спальне, – ответил я, не раздумывая.

Он кивнул и встал, протягивая мне руку и помогая подняться. Пиво так и осталось стоять в гостиной на столике.

– Я только хочу попросить тебя сказать мне, если я сделаю что-то не то, ладно? – попросил он, разглядывая картину с морским пейзажем, висящую над моей кроватью.

– Теорию ты знаешь, так что проблем быть не должно, – ответил я, изучая полотно с бегущей вдоль прибоя волной и кораблем вдалеке, которое привлекло его внимание.

– Хорошо, – сказал он и стянул свитер одним движением.

*

Нет, на самом деле, эта конвенция была бы практически идеальной. Если бы не два обстоятельства, которые все портят. Первое – это любопытство, смешанное с жалостью, в глазах фанатов. Они все практически уверены, что Гейл не поехал на кон из-за меня. Об этом мне со смехом поведал Питер:  
– Ты в курсе? Они считают, что он не хочет тебя видеть и поэтому не приехал. А ты сейчас очень страдаешь. И пытаешься клеиться к другим парням из-за этого.

Вот этого ничего себе – обычную вежливость фанатки расценили как попытку клеиться. Еще не дай бог, Гейл прочитает об этом...

Да, вот оно второе печальное обстоятельство – отсутствие Гейла. Я его нисколько не виню за то, что он выбрал Сару. Но все равно мне его очень не хватает...

Хотя сам Гейл, я знаю, жалеет не столько о том, что пришлось отказаться от поездки в Кельн. Больше всего ему не понравилось то, что пришлось выдумывать невероятную причину для отказа. Попросту лгать. Но пока это необходимо. Ему все равно придется показать Сару своим поклонникам, но время еще не пришло...

*

Как мы умудрились не попасться хотя бы до лета, я не понимаю до сих пор. Естественно, тот раз, когда Гейл остался ночевать в моей квартире, не стал последним. Это продолжалось и дальше. Он приходил ко мне по пятницам без приглашения, всегда в одно и то же время, около девяти, а я начинал ждать его и готовиться к встрече задолго до того, как на улице темнело. Мы читали сценарии, обсуждали съемки и какие-то совсем неважные мелочи вроде погоды в Канаде и качества авиаперелетов. Но от всего этого веяло таким теплом и домашним уютом, что у меня в груди щемило от нерастраченной нежности, и я тратил все силы на то, чтобы не вылить на него потоком свои эмоции.

Летом мы не виделись вообще. Я превратился в телефонного маньяка и кругом таскал мобильник за собой, даже в туалет, боясь пропустить звонок, но Гейл так ни разу мне и не позвонил. Возвращаясь на съемки, я долго репетировал перед зеркалом безразличный вид и тупую фразу: «Привет, чувак, как делишки?», которой собирался поприветствовать Гейла, хлопнуть его по плечу и добавить: «У меня все тоже ништяк!».

Не знаю, с чего я взял, что смогу таким образом скрыть свое состояние, но и сказать то, что думаю, я тоже не мог. «Какого черта ты не звонил мне все это время? Разве для тебя ничего не значит то, что было между нами? Разве я не заслужил хоть один телефонный звонок и гребаный вопрос о том, как у меня дела?» – согласитесь, такие фразы лучше оставлять при себе, даже если они и справедливы на все сто.

Но Гейл вновь меня удивил. Прибыв на съемки, я выяснил, что он… со мной не разговаривает. Мы старательно избегали друг друга три дня. Отводили глаза и расходились в разные стороны после совместных дублей, пока однажды, оставшись со мной наедине в комнате отдыха, Гейл не буркнул мне на ухо язвительным тоном:  
– Вообще-то, мог бы и позвонить. Я ждал.

– Ждал? – переспросил я, удивляясь больше не самой фразе, а тому, что он вообще со мной заговорил. За три дня бойкота в моей голове родилась целая армия причин, по которым он мог вести себя подобным образом. И первой в списке была, разумеется, самая простая: он осознал произошедшее и теперь жалеет, что ступил на зыбкую почву неестественных для себя отношений.

– Я телефон потерял. Еще в аэропорту, когда со съемок летел. Карту мне вернули, но номеров, там, естественно, не сохранилось. Разве Теа тебе не говорила? Я специально попросил ее рассказать тебе, в шутку, разумеется, чтобы ты догадался позвонить мне сам.

Я едва не стукнул себя по лбу. Действительно, Теа звонила мне не раз, но я в упор не помнил ничего о телефоне. Может, потому, что всякий раз, когда она произносила имя Гейла, мой мозг отключался, а сердце начинало колотиться в три раза чаще?

– А я ждал, – насупленно повторил он, взял из вазочки на столе вафлю и вышел.

Идиот. Я просто идиот. И именно это я и сказал ему, как только мы снова остались наедине.

Наше примирение свершилось в его гримерке. Мы сломали настольное зеркало, разбили светильник и порвали одну из жилеток Брайана, которую Гейл не успел вовремя снять.

Именно тогда начался наш роман в полном смысле этого слова.

Мы сходили с ума. Запирались в комнатах с декорациями, прятались в темных углах ночного клуба, где снимали сцены квировского «Вавилона», в выходные сутками не вылезали из постели… Первой нас засекла Мишель. Она зашла в комнату отдыха, когда мы ее совсем не ждали, а моя рука ловко орудовала у Гейла в штанах. Мишель сделала вид, что ничего не заметила, и пулей выскочила в коридор.

Пару дней спустя я попытался поговорить с ней, но она только отмахнулась: «Это не мое дело».

Следующим был Питер. Он зашел к Гейлу в гримерку без стука, когда мы как раз натягивали обратно измятые вещи, и я до сих пор благодарен Богу за то, что вездесущего Пэйджа не принесла к нам нечистая пятью минутами раньше.

С Питером было куда больше проблем. Нет, я не боялся, что он выдаст нас, но его сыплющиеся бесконечным потоком вопросы о том, что, как, куда, где и сколько, заставляли меня делать медленные вдохи и еще более медленные выдохи, чтобы успокоиться и не придушить этого любопытного гада. Иногда мне казалось, что даже если мы с Гейлом объявим о своих отношениях во всеуслышание и предложим фанатам задать нам любой интересующий вопрос без цензуры, им и за год не придумать того, что переплюнуло бы услышанное мной из уст Питера.

*

Третьей была Шэрон. Вот только она не ловила нас в двусмысленных ситуациях, она просто знала.

– Он не сможет открыться всем, солнышко, – сказала она, сидя за стойкой кафешки Дэбби в перерыве между дублями. – Вы по разные стороны шкафа, он внутри, ты снаружи. И все, что у вас есть, это большая замочная скважина, в которую вы можете говорить, трахаться или держаться за руки. И никогда одновременно, – она все еще машинально жевала розовую резинку, из которой Дэбби в эпизоде должна была надуть пузырь.

– О чем ты говоришь? – я начал мямлить, краснея и теряясь. – Это совсем не так, как ты думаешь. Мы с Гейлом вовсе не…

– Гейл? Разве я назвала имя? – она расхохоталась. – Брось, я могу даже день назвать, когда вы впервые переспали.

Гример подошла к ней с кисточкой и начала пудрить ее покрытый морщинами лоб легкими похлопывающими движениями.

– И что мне делать? – растерянно спросил я.

– Жить, – тут же отозвалась Шэрон. – Жизнь покажет.

Шэрон была права. Жизнь показало многое…

О том, что Брайана и Джастина ждет воссоединение, мы узнали еще в самом начале съемок третьего сезона. Мы с Гейлом оба ждали этого момента с нетерпением.  
Гейлу везло: того, о чем он волновался в самом начале, не происходило, Брайан ограничивался случайными перепихами, которые даже снимали, в основном, общими планами, так что никаких близких контактов со статистами не было. Мне же везло куда меньше. Фабриццио, чтоб ему икалось и сейчас, начал меня раздражать с нашей самой первой встречи. До знакомства с ним мне казалось, что я могу наладить контакт с любым парнем, и я уж точно был уверен, что молодой мужчина неотвратительной наружности никак не может вызвать во мне стойкую неприязнь, от которой съемки интимных сцен превращались в пытку для всех: для меня, для него, для режиссера, для оператора…

Фабриццио любил поглаживать свою бородку, в которой часто застревали крошки от съеденного в перерывах печенья, громко перекатывать во рту слюну языком и втягивать ее с причмокиванием, а еще он обожал громко смеяться на одной ноте и все время обливался каким-то одеколоном со сладким цветочным запахом, хотя я много раз просил его этого не делать. А еще, он все время заказывал на площадку блюда мексиканской кухни. Я не слишком разбираюсь в этом, в лучшем случае могу отличить буррито от энчиладос, но он выбирал в меню еще более «изысканную» гадость, название которой я не знал даже приблизительно, и от нее у него изо рта пахло смесью тухлого авокадо и прокисшего молока.

В общем, тот день, когда Фабриццио закончил сниматься, мы с Гейлом отмечали в ресторане как национальный праздник. Равно как и следующий, когда мы приступили к съемкам той самой роковой серии, в которой Брайан и Джастин снова оказываются в одной постели…

Это сейчас я понимаю, что нам стоило быть осторожнее и почаще думать головой, но тогда нами управляла страсть, и мы наделали много ошибок. Кадры, в которых я целую Гейла, проломив его спиной хрупкую декорацию, хотя ясно, что кадр уже испорчен, облетели интернет очень быстро. На форумах фанаты вернулись к прежней теме, нас вновь подозревали в том, что мы встречаемся. Вот только на этот раз они были правы.

Нас преследовали повсюду, караулили у выходов со съемочной площадки и отслеживали каждый шаг. На какое-то время мы решили отсидеться в тени и не видеться, но шум и слухи не стихали. И тогда произошло то, о чем я до сих пор не могу вспоминать без дрожи в руках и ногах. Гейл меня бросил.

Он пришел ко мне как-то вечером в среду, абсолютно пьяный и с полупустой бутылкой виски в руках, завалился в коридор, нахально отодвигая меня в сторону, и сказал:  
– Я больше не хочу всего этого. С меня хватит, – он свинтил крышку с бутылки и сделал большой глоток. – Я не смогу, Рэнди. Не смогу сказать своей семье, что живу с мужчиной. Не смогу говорить об этом в интервью. И прятаться всю жизнь я тоже не смогу. А значит, это нужно прекратить.

Кажется, он говорил что-то еще. И вроде бы я даже отвечал ему, уговаривал, убеждал. Я помню окончание того разговора очень смутно, как будто не Гейл был пьян настолько, что с трудом стоял на ногах, а я сам. Как он ушел, я не помню совсем. Вспоминаю только, что, не раздумывая ни секунды, позвонил Питеру, и тот приехал спустя каких-то полчаса с четырьмя пакетами соленого попкорна, упаковкой цукатов в шоколаде и бутылкой мартини. Мы сидели на полу в гостиной и смотрели первого «Властелина колец». Вернее, я делал вид, что смотрел, ведь первая фраза фильма, произнесенная закадровым голосом, как нельзя лучше описывала мое состояние, и тем самым ввергла меня в пучину самокопания и самотерзания:  
«Мир изменился».

Да. Мой мир изменился. В тот самый момент, когда Гейл произносил свою длинную речь, сплошь состоявшую из одних только «не», я наконец-таки понял, что успел в него влюбиться, врасти корнями и сплестись ветвями. И я не знал, как угораздило меня совершить самую большую ошибку в жизни гея - влюбиться в натурала, но главное, я понятия не имел, что делать со своими чувствами дальше…

*

Последний день конвенции. Мы прощаемся с гостеприимным Кельном, а я только сейчас окончательно расстаюсь с мечтой увидеть здесь Гейла. Как же странно устроено мое подсознание: я знаю наверняка, что он никак, совсем никак не может приехать внезапно, но это не мешает мне всякий раз с замиранием сердца оглядываться по сторонам. Вдруг, а вдруг…

Я увожу с собой чемодан подарков. Рисунки, сувениры, брелок с лазерной гравировкой целующихся Брайана и Джастина. Или меня и Гейла? Я уже ни в чем не уверен.  
Мы прощаемся в холле гостиницы. Так уж вышло, что у нас разные рейсы, поэтому в аэропорту мы уже не пересечемся. Теа обещает звонить. Она всегда обещает, но никогда не звонит. Питер шлепает меня по заднице на прощанье и, подмигивая, советует пить ежевичный сок для потенции, намекая, что в мои годы уже пора об этом беспокоиться. В ответ я напоминаю ему про его годы, и он корчит удивленную гримасу: «Наглая ложь, мне двадцать шесть». Мы хохочем, Мишель как обычно закатывает глаза, только она умудряется до сих пор краснеть от наших с Питером пошлых шуток. Шэрон обнимает меня молча. Крепко сжимает, гладит ладонью по спине, и мне хочется стоять так долго-долго, но до самолета три часа, поэтому я обнимаю ее в ответ и отстраняюсь. Она не обещает звонить. Никогда не обещает, но всегда звонит. Хэл молча жмет мою руку, он неважно себя чувствует, видимо, съел что-то непривычное в местном ресторане. У него всегда были проблемы с желудком, это Гейл мог запросто сточить три гамбургера с огурцами, половину ананаса, запить все это йогуртом с мятным печеньем и через два часа съемок опять начать интересоваться, не пора ли сделать перерыв и перекусить. Ну вот, опять Гейл. Он не идет из моих мыслей, как бы я его не гнал.

Скотт говорит с кем-то по телефону. Он напряженно трет лоб ладонью, машинально кивая далекому собеседнику, поэтому я решаю его не отвлекать. Машу ему рукой на прощанье и ухожу. Прощай, красивый город, который так и не исполнил мою мечту.

В самолете мне везет с соседом. Это пожилой мужчина, который вяло кивает в ответ на мое приветствие, даже не поднимая на меня глаз. Он спит всю дорогу, а я смотрю на темные облака под нами, медленно исчезающие в темноте, и думаю о том, как же я хочу, наконец, попасть домой.

Ключи от квартиры оказываются на самом дне сумки. Я успеваю взмокнуть и трижды перерыть каждое отделение, прежде чем нахожу их. Три оборота, и я вхожу в темную прихожую. Боясь кого-нибудь разбудить, я тихонько затаскиваю чемодан, разуваюсь и на цыпочках иду в комнату. Не в спальню, я знаю, что он сейчас не там.

Гейл сидит в кресле, прижав к груди книгу с яркой обложкой. У него на коленях лежит плюшевый медведь. Тот самый, которого я привез из Нью-Йорка в прошлом году. Привез не ему, но Гейл с медведем быстро сроднились, хоть оба это и отрицают. Я несколько раз подкалывал Гейла, намекая на тайную связь с плюшевой игрушкой, он невинно хлопал глазами в ответ и демонстративно убирал медведя на подоконник. Но проходила неделя-другая, и мишка снова обнаруживался где-то поблизости.

Гейл спал. Неудобно устроив голову на спинке кресла и тихонько посапывая на вдохах. Я опустился на колени и бережно провел пальцами по его щеке. Он заворчал сквозь сон, но так и не проснулся. Тогда я наклонился к его руке, все еще удерживающей книгу, потерся щекой о тыльную сторону ладони и легко коснулся ее губами. Он вздрогнул и открыл глаза.

– Ты здесь, – сипло бормочет он, часто моргая.

– Только приехал. Как вы тут?

– Порядок, – он потягивается, разминая шею. – Мог бы и позвонить.

– Я звонил. Несколько раз. Вначале ты не брал трубку, а потом ее взяла Яра, и я узнал о себе много нового.

– Яра, – хмыкает Гейл. – Тебе она хоть по телефону высказала, а я имел честь слушать ее крики напрямую. Оказывается, я редкий раздолбай, безответственный кретин и ребенок, которому нельзя доверить даже за рыбками в аквариуме ухаживать. Вот так вот, – грустно констатировал он.

– Как она вообще узнала? – интересуюсь я.

– Проболтался, – виновато вздыхает Гейл. – Она позвонила, чтобы узнать, как дела. Я не хотел говорить, но она спросила о Саре, и я…

– Ладно, – я глажу его по плечу, успокаивая, и он придвигается ко мне ближе. – Не страшно, я замолкаю, не хочу произносить следующую фразу, но она не хочет исчезать в недрах моих мыслей и срывается с языка помимо воли: – Не люблю Яру.

Гейл напрягается, как и всегда, стоит мне это произнести. Я верю ему, когда он говорит мне, что между ними никогда и ничего не было, но секс – это не единственный источник связи, а связь между ними есть, я это чувствую.

– Слушай, я знаю, что вы не особо ладите, но ты же понимаешь…

Договорить он не успевает. С кровати у дальней стены раздается слабый стон, и Гейл быстро закрывает рот ладонью, шепотом сыпля ругательствами. Мы и вправду слишком громко говорили. Гейл подходит к кроватке и садится на корточки перед ней, проводя рукой по одеялу в синий цветочек.

– Сара, у тебя что-то болит?

Она садится и трет глазки маленькими кулачками, смотрит на него сонными глазками и говорит:  
– Нет, папочка.

*

У меня перехватывает дыхание. Как и всегда, когда я вижу их вдвоем. Я боюсь пошевелиться и нарушить магию этого момента. Кажется, я даже не дышу.

Гейл касается ладонью ее лба, проверяя температуру, а я рассматриваю родное личико в обрамлении темных кудряшек, покрытое уже едва заметными красными точками. Она выздоравливает.

– Смотри, кто приехал, – говорит Гейл с улыбкой и кивает в мою сторону.

Сара оборачивается и тут же тянет ко мне ручки:  
– Папа!

Я подхожу и обнимаю ее, дурея от счастья. Наконец-то я дома.

– Па-апа, – растягивает Сара, – и папочка, – довольно добавляет она, когда нас обоих обнимает Гейл.

Папа и Папочка, именно так и было с самого начала, хотя мы не учили ее специально, как нас называть. Она выбрала сама. Иногда мне кажется, что Сара привязана к Гейлу больше, чем ко мне. Как будто чувствует, что могла потерять его, так и не узнав…

Все, что связано с ее появлением в нашем доме, это сплошная череда случайностей. Это произошло той роковой осенью 2008-го, когда короткий телефонный звонок из госпиталя чуть не расчертил мою жизнь на «до» и «после». Я жил в госпитале неделю. В первую ночь, когда Гейл был в реанимации, а врач монотонно перечислял травмы, глядя на меня поверх очков, и хмуро пожимал плечами, когда я задавал вопросы о будущем: «Вы же понимаете, серьезная авария, еще рано делать какие-то прогнозы. Если доживет до утра, потом поговорим», в больницу на скорой привезли молоденькую девушку, почти подростка, с огромным животом. Я сидел в холле, когда ее сажали в инвалидную коляску, а акушер выспрашивал информацию о сроке беременности и просил назвать телефон родственников. Я не особо слушал, что она говорила, пока ее везли к лифтам, все мои мысли были там, двумя этажами выше, где Гейл боролся за жизнь, терзаемый иглами врачей, накладывающих десятки швов, но одна фраза запомнилась мне на всю жизнь. Акушер, толкая вперед кресло, спросил, знает ли девушка пол ребенка, на что та грубо ответила:

– Мне плевать, какого оно пола. Я хочу, чтобы это вылезло из меня быстрее. А дальше – ваши проблемы, делайте с ним что хотите.

Не знаю, почему мне стало настолько жутко в тот момент. Может, потому, что в недрах больницы, где каждый день сотни людей молят о том, чтобы их близкие просто жили, эта фраза была особо кощунственной. Или потому, что мне стало безумно жалко эту нерожденную крошку, которая еще не знает, что готовится прийти в мир, где никому не нужна…

*

Утром доктор сообщил, что жизнь Гейла вне опасности. К нему все еще не пускали, поэтому я отправился бродить по больнице. Можно соврать, что я просто разминал ноги и случайно обнаружил родильное отделение, но это не так. Я специально искал его. Потому что поклялся ночью, что если Гейл выживет, я сделаю это.

Когда меня впервые пустили к Гейлу неделю спустя, я пришел к нему не один. Он посмотрел на меня левым глазом, на правом была повязка, перевел взгляд с моей счастливой физиономии на малышку у меня на руках и вопросительно вздернул бровь.

– Это наша дочь, – выдал я без вступления.

Он поерзал на кровати, морщась от боли при каждом движении и с трудом произнес разбитыми губами:  
– Срмр.

Я подошел ближе и склонился над ним.

– Что? – прошептал я.

– Сара, – отчетливо повторил он.

Больше мы ничего не обсуждали. Гейл поправлялся, Сара оставалась в больнице, пока моя троюродная сестра готовила документы на опеку, а я навещал их обоих, чувствуя, что в ту ночь произошли сразу два чуда.

А теперь, едва мы, поддавшись натиску вездесущей Яры, собственноручно водрузившей себе на голову корону заботливой крестной, отдали Сару в детский сад, она в первую же неделю подхватила ветрянку. У нее была высоченная температура, а все тело мигом покрыли красные пятна, которые Гейл старательно смазывал мазью с антисептиком трижды в день, пока я пропадал на работе. И когда встал вопрос о том, чтобы оставить малышку с моей теткой на время Кона, Сара, будто чувствуя неладное, начала капризничать еще сильнее, отказываясь засыпать без Гейла, да и вообще не слезала у него с рук. Выхода не было. Мы потратили вечер на выдумывание причины отказа от участия в конвенции, но само обращение все равно получилось странным. Мы оба понимали, что фанаты оскорбятся таким поворотом событий, да и для нас эта конвенция должна была стать важным шагом, о котором мы не раз говорили, но Сара была важнее любых планов.

В итоге, Гейл даже не проводил меня в аэропорт, побоявшись оставить малышку на вечер с няней. А я чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, который высунул голову из машины на полном ходу, и ветер сорвал с его головы кепку с эмблемой спортивных соревнований, врученную ему в качестве приза, и которой он так хотел похвастаться перед мальчишками во дворе… И вместо этого его мечты сейчас летели под колеса ехавшей сзади машины, чтобы быть истрепанными в мелкие клочья.

О том, что Сара так и уснула, уткнувшись мне в плечо, я догадываюсь, только когда Гейл бережно снимает с моей шеи ее безвольно лежащую ручку и опускает вниз.

– Давай, клади ее в кровать, утром пообнимаетесь, – шепотом произносит он.

Я осторожно, боясь разбудить, укладываю девочку и накрываю одеялом.

Из комнаты мы с Гейлом уходить не спешим. Так и стоим, обнявшись, и смотрим на нее, улыбаясь.

– Знаешь, они хотят сделать еще одну конвенцию через год, – тихо говорю я, прислоняясь спиной к груди Гейла. Так уютно.

– Хорошо бы, – отзывается он едва слышно.

– Боюсь, ты за год передумаешь делать то, что мы планировали, – невесело хмыкаю я.

– Нет, – говорит он твердо и обнимает меня еще сильнее.

– И что, во время следующей конвенции мы скажем всем, что мы пара? Поедем туда вместе? В смысле, действительно вместе? Вдвоем? – подозрительно переспрашиваю я, оборачиваясь к нему лицом.

– Вдвоем? Нет, вдвоем не поедем, – Гейл лукаво хихикает. – А вот втроем… – он многозначительно кивает на спящую Сару.  
– А если что-то опять помешает? – я все не унимаюсь.

– Ветрянкой болеют раз в жизни, – убежденно говорит он. – А других препятствий и быть не может.

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
